Claiming Destiny: Quest For Happiness (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Sequel to Claiming Destiny. A love never forgotten. A family with secrets they're not ready to face and a final fight against old enemies that could mean the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Missing You**

 **Valhalla**

Tamsin waited in the centre of the temple, she wanted to see Lauren or at least learn something about her and letting her know a clear message about not sacrificing herself and do what the others need her to do when they ask them. It was strange to feel something for a woman that meant so little to her in her past life but the valkyrie has changed with all her time with Kenzi and Bo.

Besides, the fact that Lauren saved their lifes make the valkyrie in her respect that woman with everything she had.

"Tamsin..."

The blonde turned to see Acacia, that woman was nearly her mother and even if she could be cruel, the valkyrie saw her as a daughter being that the principal reason why Tamsin asked her to look for Lauren.

"Acacia, you saw her?"

"No...Tamsin, Odín wants to see you."

Tamsin wasn't ready for that answer, in fact, she wasn't ready for anything that wasn't see Lauren again and now with Odín wanting to see her, the valkyrie couldn't do anything else but to ask herself if all this was nothing but more problems.

 _I can't go back home with bad news..._

Acacia had a worried look in her face making Tamsin think that all she tried was already in vain and that was the last thing the blonde valkyrie needed in that moment while she remembered the sadness she left back in earth where they saw Lauren's sacrifice in the temple.

"Be ready for anything." said Acacia.

"Don't say that." said Tamsin crossing her arms. "Odín couldn't tell me there isn't a way to bring back Lauren."

"Tamsin..."

"No. Stop talking like if I was a kid, you know that doesn't work." said Tamsin.

"I'm only saying that you need to be strong." said Acacia.

Tamsin stopped herself passing a hand through her hair. She didn't had any relationship with Lauren, she wasn't Lauren's destiny, that was something for Kenzi and Bo and if she went back and tell them that Lauren was gone forever they were going to be destroyed and she didn't wanted that.

"Let's go." said Tamsin. "I need to find what's going on."

Acacia just looked at her and breathed before she opened the big doors of Valhalla where she saw a respectable man who was, like always, sitting in his throne looking at them with a mix of seriousness and indiference, something normal in the god of the valkyries.

"Sir..." said Tamsin kneeling before him.

"Tamsin...I have news for you and your friends" said Odín. "Especially for the succubus queen."

Tamsin closed her eyes waiting patiently the words from her master while he got up and touched her face locking his eyes with hers at the same time he started to talk.

"The person you're looking for...she's not here." said Odín.

The suprise nearly made Tamsin fall while Acacia touched her and Odín supported the blonde valkyrie helping her to stabilize herself as she assumed what he told her.

"But...all the warriors come here." muttered Tamsin.

"You're right and she was about to come here too but something happened. Someone took her away from Valhalla while her soul travelled here, someone dark." muttered Odín.

"Pyrripus?" asked Tamsin scared.

Odín shook his head moving his hand to show her, in the ground, the place they all knew as hell but received the name of Helheim or Hel for them. This was the place where the evil souls, humans or fae ended to start the tortuous journey with Hela, the monstruous daughter of Loki.

"The person you're looking for is here. Who took her brought her here, to Helheim." said Odín.

"Oh, fuck..." said Tamsin.

"That's what I though if we think in the amount of enemies your friend has that are in that place." said Odín.

Tamsin was sure that everything was planned to hurt Lauren because if her count wasn't wrong, she could face the Una Mens, Taft, The Gaurda...and maybe she had more enemies that they didn't know.

She was in danger and she was alone.

"Can we do something?" asked Tamsin.

"Yes, but you will need help and not from me." said Odín.

"Then?" asked Tamsin. "Sir...who can help us?"

Odín looked at Acacia knowing the dangers of contacting that person but she was the only one who could help them now and he, especially, needed Lauren back in the game for his own plan.

She was his chosen one to be his general in Ragnarok beside him and Thor, one of his sons.

"You have to talk to Freyja." said Odín. "Tell her about Lauren and she will be happy to help you."

"Really?" asked Tamsin surprised.

The gods weren't free help and least of them her gods but Odín seemed interested in offering options and she wasn't in any position to deny the help giving the fact that he was the only one who could help right now.

"Freyja is the godness of love, beauty and fertility and your friend seem to acomplish all her request." said Odín. "Now go home, Tamsin. Talk to the queen of the fae and call the godness using Ysabeau's love."

"I will and thank you, sir." said Tamsin.

"A pleasure." said Odín with a smile.

Tamsin smiled but she wasn't idiot. She knew that Odín had something more in mind but for now all she wanted was getting Lauren out of the place she was now and give Bo her happy ending like she deserved.

"Acacia..."

"Go. I'm going to take your charges while you're with this." said Acacia. "Be careful. I don't want you out of combat."

Tamsin smiled again at her and gave her a quick hug before she disappeared from Valhalla looking one last time over the place that once was her home with the feeling that she would be coming here some time soon again.

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

She parked the Camaro outside just like she did two times every week and smiled warmly to the officer in the entrance while she entered. The place was one of the most beautiful cementeries her grandfather ever told her. The path formed to take her to her visit was decored with red ground that gave it a rural aspect, nearly making it look like a camp, the statues were shinning with the sun over them and the peace was just surrouning her in every step she took.

And with that feeling she walked throught the palce till she stopped in front of a statue in the center of the place and looked at it with love while she admired her form and remembered that was her best friend who though that it was best if they remembered her like this, like she always was.

 _We meet her like this and I think is the best tribute we can make to her..._

She smiled when she realized Kenzi was right, the statue was created by Bruce and some of his ogres friends with one of her old photos that reflected her, sittin in her work table and looking over her stetoscopie with a loving smile in her face. Behind the statue where scripted golden words that reflected how much she was missed.

 _ **Doctor, warrior, human and destiny.**_

 _ **Fighter of the right. The one who you left here will never forget you and we wait for the moment that we could be together again.**_

She left the flowers below the statue and breathed, this was harder that she imagined, it was like that not having her just took away part of her life and she wasn't able to move on.

She feed, yes and she had sex for that but she couldn't love. She didn't feel anything from her many one nights stands and she was just doing it because she promised Lauren to be a good and healthy queen, someone to be proud of.

She hoped that Lauren was proud of her if she was looking from Valhalla.

Dyson told her that probably Lauren was sent there and that Tamsin would be there too, taking care of the doctor's souls. They talked about them too making clear that they didn't feel more than friendship anymore and that's when Dyson told her about his wolf winning the chance to chose mate again being Tamsin the new one he chose and making Bo happy that he could find someone like she found her soulmate.

Even if she wanted to scowl Tamsin from being away this two moths without a word or even a properly goodbye.

For Kenzi and Hale this past year was full of change too while the siren was the calm of the group and helped Rainer in the task of talking to the most oldest clans to be able to help the humans in this world Kenzi was the person between humans and fae, helping Bruce to make the humans comfortable in a world were they were seen as slaves.

Dyson and Krampus...well, they were a strange alliance. The old fae was the teacher of the dark arts to another faes, teaching them how to fight against the darkness as Dyson was in charge to teach humans how to defend theirselves to make them able to fight against any attack that could hurt them.

And in the middle of all that, the wolf and the old fae made a strange alliance.

Her family was far more complicated. Her mother as still thinking in what to do with her father while they healed each other and Aife was starting to resurface as a normal person an not a crazy psicopath. Trick was using his contacs to help and he was finally fighting to make a better world and she...

She was trying to stay strong despise the lonliness she felt inside.

"I know you don't leave me but not being able to touch you...not being able to be with you, to hear you is so hard." mutered Bo. "...sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare and you will come back someday, I look for you in every face waiting for the day I see you again."

Bo kissed the name in the stone and put her forehead against it in hopes to feel Lauren closer to her, something she did everytime she came here while she dream about slender arms surrounding her an lips kissing her neck with all the love Lauren always felt for her.

"When I'm going to find you again?" asked Bo with a sad breath. "...I can't be like this much longer and everybody knows I'm only trying to live but..."

"Bo..."

The succubus turned surprised, she knew that beautiful voice and felt her heart beat faster in her chest when she saw her ring shinning with force while she looked for the owner of the voice.

"Lauren?"

"Bo...be strong..."

"Where...?" "Where are you?" asked Bo.

"Be strong."

Her ring stopped shinning and her voice faded making Bo put a hand on her chest while she tried to recover and tried to understand what just happened when a shadow made the sun disappear and she looked up to see Tamsin with a worried look on her face.

"Tamsin?"

"Bo, we have to talk...is about Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Stand Up**

Rainer put her head in the wall behind his bed while he looked at Aife who was touching his chest with care and let a happy breath out making him smile at the same time he touched her arm.

"I missed this." laughed Aife.

"Me too." muttered Rainer. "...and I have to say that your father had a great idea giving us this house."

"Well, it wasn't right living with our adult daugther and I don't want to live in the back of the Dahl with my father hearing the things we do at night."

"Of course, my queen." said Rainer. "...talking about family...where's Bo? She didn't call me today.

Aife smiled looking at Rainer while she thought in this past months and how much everything change making it look like a fairytale for her. She had her lover and her family working and living happily even if they had to wait for Lauren to come back to them.

But she was sure she was going to come back, because it was Lauren and the doctor never lied and meanwhile that happened, Rainer and Bo stood as the leaders of the fae with caring and firm hands, making her remember why she was so happy to have them together and being able to become the family she always wanted to have.

 _Thanks to Lauren..._

"Bo went to see Lauren." said Aife.

Rainer looked away as he remembered his dearest friend, Lauren and tried no to cry. It seemed surreal he could miss a person so much but that blonde doctor stood for him when nobody else did two times and his heart broke at the thought of not having her there now.

"Is not your fault..." said Aife kissing his cheek.

"I don't know, Aife...is so hard." confessed Rainer. "She was my best friend."

"She came back once, is Ysabeau's destiny...she'll come back..."

Rainer put his head over Aife's as he closed his eyes wanting to believe in his wife words. He had to do it but at the same time there was fear for the future and the possibility of a life without Lauren where his little girl would never be complete.

Aife looked at him and kissed Rainer making him moan when his phone started to move and with a little smile from his succubus, the king got his device seeing his daugther's name on the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Aife.

"I don't know but it's Bo and says is urgent." said Rainer.

"Then let's go."

He agreed kissing her once more before they got out the bed and got dressed, intriged about what they daugther wanted to tell them with such a hurry and waiting for the news not to be too bad for all of them.

* * *

Bo walked from one side to other waiting for her family and friends to be with her and Tamsin as the valkyrie sat in one of the chairs looking at her in awe.

Tamsin told Bo everything she knew about Lauren and the succubus didn't react like a crazy succubus.

Two months before, the Bo she left would have jump at the first chance she got to save Lauren without thinking but this woman before her thought about it and decided to call her family and wait for them to create a plan that will save Lauren making a clear point about how much the succubus did changed.

"You look good as the queen...you seem different." said Tamsin.

"Not so different...I'm making a great effort to stay here and not run to find that Freyja you talked me about." said Bo. "Are you sure she can tell me how to bring Lauren back?"

"Yeah, Odín believes that your love can create the path for Lauren to come back. "said Tamsin. "But before that we have to call Freyja."

Bo looked at her as she tried to understand the gods politics without any result but she believed in Tamsin and if Tamsin said that Lauren was in danger and they could save her, Bo was going to give up everything she got to make that happen and bring the blonde back to her.

 _By my side..._

Her heart jumped in her chest at the possibility of bring back her destiny and her great love, someone who she thought she could never have because she wasn't suposed to fall in love...because she was just a succubus but Lauren proved her wrong and now it was time for Bo to stand up and fight for her.

"BoBo!"

Her eyes turned to see Kenzi with her usual smile. The little human became her most strong partner in her worst moments after losing Lauren and Bo could never thank her enough for being there even if Kenzi herself was sad about the death of the doctor.

Because even if Lauren would never believe it, Kenzi was affected by her death nearly as much as Bo was.

It was strange because they never were so close and Bo wasn't sure when Kenzi started to respect Lauren but she heard once it was after a job where they had to work together because she, Dyson and Tamsin were turned into hormonal teenagers. After that, Bo thought that Kenzi finally realized the importance of Lauren and the rest of the humans who didn't got lucky in the fae departament.

But Bo was sure that the strongest reason for Kenzi to respect Lauren was because Bo loved Lauren more than her own life and like Kenzi always told her "if her Bodacious was happy...she was happy."

"Kenzi..." muttered Bo.

"Kenzi!"

The human turned to Tamsin only to smile while she ran to the valkyrie to hug her for a couple of seconds before hitting her in the arm.

"Auch!" growled Tamsin.

"Don't go away like this again, valkryrie" said Kenzi. "Do you know how worried we were? Especially the big wolf."

"Dyson?"

"The one and only...tell her, BoBo, tell her that he seemed a little lost puppy without her." said Kenzi sounding like a child.

"Is true." said Bo.

Tamsin smiled looking away as Kenzi went to hug Bo and that's when Tamsin saw the brilliant ring in the finger of the little russian.

"Excuse me?" asked the valkryrie touching Kenzi's hand.

"Oh, of course...sometimes I forget you weren't there" said Kenzi. "I'm going to marry Hale."

Bo looked them interact with a smile as she noted how Tamsin missed them and how glad they were to have her back but her top priority now was bring back Lauren, that's the only that mattered to Bo in this moment.

 _Lauren..._

She didn't understand how Lauren could end in hell but Tamsin told her that someone took the doctor away in her ascend to Valhalla and the succubus really wanted to come face to face with the thing or person who dared to touch what was hers.

Because Lauren was hers as she was Lauren's.

"Hey Bo, the..."

Bo turned to the door and then looked at Tamsin who stood there, frozen and looking at Dyson who just entered in the room and nearly fell seeing the valkyrie there before he ran to the blonde warrior and hugged her with his strong arms making the succubus and the human look at each other with a smle.

"Tamsin...are you ok?"

"I'm fine...and I see you are fine too."

Dyson smiled looking at her with a light in his eyes that the valkyrie didn't know how to describe at the same time the door opened for the third time and Rainer Aife, Trick, Krampus and Hale entered in the room looking surprised at Tamsin before they looked at Bo.

"Where were you all this time?" asked Hale hugging Kenzi as soon as he could.

"In Valhalla." said Tamsin. "Looking for a way to convince Odín to bring Lauren back."

Rainer looked around the room in hopes to see the blonde appear but when she didn't appear, he looked at his daugther who crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them with a serious look on her face.

"Lauren is not in Valhalla...she's in hell or Helheim." muttered Bo. "Someone took her away when she was going to Odin's kingdom."

The room remained quiet in surprise and worry not knowing what happened to their friend and savior.

"Can we do something?" asked Rainer.

"Tamsin says we can invoke Freyja to tell me what to do." said Bo. "She thinks my love for Lauren will be enough to save her."

"Freyja is the nordic godness of love, beauty and fertility so the most probable thing is that if someone has any way to help us is her." said Trick. "But we have to be careful..."

"My priority is save Lauren, grandpa, I don't care about the risk." said Bo.

"Bring a god is always dangerous." said Trick.

"I love Lauren." said Bo.

Everyone in that room knew about it but Bo had to say it more firmly to make the point clear that if they didn't wanted to help her, she was going to save Lauren alone.

"Well...then, how we find Freyja?" asked Kenzi breaking the tension.

"Love." said Tamsin. "Bo has to close her eyes and think of Lauren, that will make the godness appear."

Bo smiled knowing that wasn't going to be a problem because she felt her love for Lauren running down her veins like liquid fire, warming her body and giving her the life she needed to keep going on. She closed her eyes and breathed, thinking in Lauren's touch, in her kisses and in the way Lauren touched her. Then she thought in the way Lauren always stood for her, in the great team they were and the love they all fell for Lauren before Bo remembered her last memory of her.

The pain of losing her left Bo weak for days making her friends unable to feed her till Bo remembered the last words Lauren said to her and decided to live for her lover.

"Who called me?"

The succubus opened her eyes to find a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the room as her family looked between them surprised and Bo started to smile knowing she did it.

She called Freyja.

"I...I need..." started Bo.

"Your love is pure." said Freyja looking at her. "Is been a long time since I found something like that."

Bo smiled, she never felt like this before in her life, it was like her love was a river and she was swimming throught surrounded by calm.

"What can I do for you?" asked Freyja.

"My love...she was captured and brought to Helheim." muttered Bo. "Odín said you could help me to save her."

"If she is in Helheim is going to be complicated." said Freyja. "Do you know who wanted to capture her or why she's there?"

"No...all we know is that she died destroying the darkness of Pyrripus and was suppose to go to Valhalla but ended in hell." said Bo.

The godness put a hand in her chin as she started to think. Helheim was a horrid site where soul were torture for eternity but if the woman she had in front of her felt this love for the one who sacrificed everything to destroy the darkness. Why other woman was in hell? Who wanted her there?

 _Unless..._

It was a little possibility and she didn't knew why Hela wanted to have that woman but if she knew Loki's daugther a little was for her way of thinking, or not thinking actually and Freyja knew there was only one reason to make Hela want this woman's lover.

"Is your lover a good fighter?" asked Freyja.

"Yes. She served my father in the past life and in this one too." said Bo. "Is important?"

"Yes...look, every now and then a dark creature ask to have the blood game in Helheim and they chose a warrior that will fight against they worst fears. If he or she wins, they get the right to fight against the creature who asked for the games and the prize for winning is freedom." explained Freyja. "...if your lover is a good fighter I'm sure someone asked Hela to bring back the games."

The fear surrounded Bo's heart when she thought in Lauren fighting her worst fears. She wanted to be there and fight for her, to be able to protect her woman and she told that to Freyja with her eyes making the godness smile.

"You can do something." said Freyja. "You need the hell shoes. They will make you able to travel to Helheim and help the woman you love. Normally, Hela doesn't like double combat but if you are ready to face the danger of putting the hell shoes and the possibility of losing all your control till you die or someone kills you in case you aren't the chosen to wear them then I promise you I'll use all my power and divinity to make you fight beside your lover."

Bo looked at the ground and then she looked around her. Her family was telling her to say "no" and even Trick was ready to stop her but she was ready to do it because she couldn't let Lauren there, alone.

If she didn't risk something of her part, she couldn't win her lover back and if Lauren wasn't with her, she didn't want to be in this world any longer.

"I'll do it." said Bo.

"Ok. The first hell shoe is where the judges lived and the second, in your right hand. Good luck and I hope you'll be able to save the love you held dear."

With that words, Freyja dissapeared leaving the group behind with a lot of work to do, the first one of them, solve the location of the hell shoes and be able to go to hell.

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Freyja appeared in her home and saw Odin waiting for her like if he was interested in the news she had for him, somethin she couldn't blame him for.

"They are very interesting." said Freyja.

"I know it." said Odin with a smile. "Do you think she's ready?"

"Yeah and their love is real, Odin. She's the champion...the one chosen to go to Hela's kingdom and put an end to all this."

Odin couldn't agree more. The stories about the queen of the fae were incredibles and nearly inexpicable but the had a comun thing: the determination and they all knew that if they wanted Ysabeau to do something they only had to get her to focus on it.

And now they needed her focused more than ever.

"Odin?" asked Freyja.

"Ragnarok is nearly here." said Odin. "...it will star by the hand of the queen of the hive."

The godness looked at her and breathed. If that was true it meant they were running out of time to bring back who it could be their general before all exploded and the last battle took place in this world.

With the warrior, the queen, the enemy and their army.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Blood Games**

Of all the places where she waited to appear, Lauren found extremely amusing to end in hell. Is not that she liked the place, there was hot as hell and the people was less than kind but she enjoyed have a good fight from time to time.

Besides...all them seemed like Krampus.

"Warrior!"

Lauren turned in time to see a big ogre walking up to her but this one was different from Bruce, very different. This one had horns in his head and the teeth in his mouth went on till his nose making her think in a pig and made Lauren laugh while that big guy came closer to her.

"They waiting for you in the principal room." said the ogre.

"Do I have a welcome party?" asked Lauren.

"More or less. The queen of the hive brought you here to make you participate in the blood games." said the ogre.

Lauren looked at him a little suspicious. She didn't know any queen of the hive but she knew all this wasn't looking good for her because that name sounded like the mafia and she didn't want nothing to do with mafias.

"The blood game...what is that?" asked Lauren walking with the ogre.

"I can't tell you." said the ogre. "Maybe her second will explain it to you."

"Her second?" asked Lauren. "she kidnaps me and she can't even tell me why?"

"She never do the dirty job." said the ogre. "...get in."

Lauren looked at him before entering in the great hall, nothing especial to be in hell, in fact, it was very normal. A room with red rocks that formed seats where other people were shouting her names and fire. It was clear that books described hell better she thought but what surprised her was what she saw in front of her.

 _You're kidding me..._

"Lauren...Lauren...Lauren..."

The doctor crossed her arms over her chest looking at the people in front of her and thinking why she didn't figured they would be there giving the fact she was in hell and they were the worst of her world.

"You want me to kick their asses?" asked Lauren looking at the ogre.

"Silence!"

Everyone stood there in silence when they saw a shadow appearing behind them and moving his sword like a master making Lauren fly to the nearest wall as she tried to see who was that person and try to find out how powerful he was.

And after a moment, she saw him and felt her insides grow cold as she looked at his face.

"Father?" asked the doctor.

"I hope you're ready for you eternal torture because when we end you, you'll be nothing but a memory...Laurel." said her father.

And for the first time since Rainer kidnapped her, Lauren started to feel real fear for her future or if she would get out of that place before her father ended what he started long ago.

* * *

Say was more easy than do and once she was left alone with her friends and family, Bo started to get shouts, worried looks and some angry words from Kenzi.

"Are you crazy?" asked her mother. "You're going to get killed!"

"A suicide, you signed for a suicide." said her grandfather.

Bo looked at her father with a breath and he got her out of the room closing the door after him to stop the shouts while he looked at his daugther knowing from who she got this impulsive way to love.

"You think I've done wrong?" asked Bo to her father.

"No. But that doesn't mean I don't get worried." said Rainer. "Bo, if you're not the chosen to wear the hell shoes...you will die."

"I can't stay here doing nothing if I have the chance to save her, father." muttered Bo. "Do you know how much I dreamed this moment? With be with her again, with loving her."

"I know." said Rainer. "But you have to think twice, Bo. If you go there and save her but then you end up death..."

"She did the same." muttered Bo.

And there it was the real reason for Bo being so stubborn to do this. Bo was angry with Lauren for sacrificing the way she did and he couldn't really be mad at her daugther for that because he knew how hard it was to live without the one you love.

"Bo, the first thing you have to do is let out all this anger because it won't help you." said Rainer. "...and then, we have to look for the shoes, we have to know the good and bad things of having them."

"Let my anger out?" asked Bo. "Do you know how I felt when she did what she did? When we had everything and she decided destroy it?"

"Baby, is not easy and she did it to save you...to save me." said Rainer.

"How I'm supposed to tell that to my heart, uh? How I'm supposed to face that my destiny, my life..." said Bo looking at her father. "...she's not there...that I have to live in this world without her and when I have the chance to save her, they want to stop me."

"They're worried..."

Bo crossed her arms and looked at her father making him see for the first time a woman how was brave, ready and able to save the one she loved. She was the queen ready to run the world and with the strength to do it.

"Look, I'm going to let you do this but for the moment think of Lauren would say." said Rainer.

"We wouldn't be talking about this." said Bo."In fact, we wouldn't talking at all."

Rainer smiled knowing what wanted to say and if it was for him, they could go with Freyja's plan right now but now they had to think big and not only Lauren. They needed to think in the faes and Bo needed to understand she was the one everyone was looking for.

She needed to see that all this would be for nothing if she died.

"Just do some research." said Rainer. "Just let us help you, ok?"

"Fine..." said Bo. "But we have to look fast."

"Don't worry about it." said Rainer. "Let's go?"

The succubus finally agreed, it doesn't matter what they decided, she was going to do what her heart was screaming at her to do and no once will make her change her mind because she only wanted to have Lauren in her arms again.

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Lauren was thrown into the cell one more time making her fall to the ground while she growled. She was hurt in the arm and in the head and there was blood running down her arm and even if she used a rock to sit, the pain was to strong for her to stop it.

The encounter was, to say a word, brutal. She couldn't stop herself to fight her father and he used his dark magic to froze her and make Taft take care of her. Lucky for her, Lauren knew how to play with that idiot and she was able to stop him before he did some serious damage.

"Here..."

Lauren opened a eye to see the same ogre that brought her to the great hall giving her a towel and some water, really hot for her taste but even with that he left it on the ground and looked at her.

"It won't hurt you. Water in Helheim seems hotter but is normal." said the ogre. "You should clean those cuts."

"Very thoughtful." said Lauren putting a finger on the water to see if he was saying the truth.

"Us being in Helheim doesn't mean we don't take care for our kind." said the ogre. "Besides, you're the first one the queen of the hive chose for this games."

"Are you going to explain this games?" asked Lauren. "Because if they had something to do with my father..."

"I shouldn't tell you but..." started the ogre. "...every now and then a creature calls to Hela to bring on the games. That creature chose a "champion" to fight and win against her or his worst nightmares to come face the face with the one who chose him or her and if the chosen wins that fight to...he or she will get the freedom as a prize."

"Freedom?" asked Lauren.

"He or she would be able to go back to the world of the living." said the ogre.

The news punched Lauren like a surprise while she smiled unable to contain herself. When she died in the train she had hope to reincarnate again and find Bo to have the life they always dreamed but she never imagined something like this.

She had to win.

"Then, I have to win them all." said Lauren.

"Yes...but let me tell you that no champion had this set of enemies to face before. From all of them, only one is something who was real before, human." said the ogre surprised.

"I know him." said Lauren. "But I don't understand, they are not all my fears..."

"No?" asked the ogre unsure.

"No. My father and Taft are my fears but the rest...The Norn is Dyson's fear. The Garuda is Trick's and the Una Mens...well they are the fears of everyone." muttered Lauren more to herself than the ogre.

The ogre stopped for a second to think, there needed to be a reason for not only her fears but others to appear in this games and all that seemed to have something to do with the queen of the hive and then, he understood the need of the queen to destroy this formidable human making him look at Lauren with worried eyes.

"I hope you're ready for this mission then, warrior." said the ogre. "Because if they are here means that the queen of the hive won't let you go easy."

Lauren breathed, knowing the ogre was telling her only the hard truth. This was going to be harder she expected.

* * *

Sitting in her throne looking at the image of the ogre and the human, the queen of the hive smile moving the liquid in her glass while as her second came closer to her with a smile.

"How do you see her?"

"She's strong, a little unfocused but Rainer did a great job with her." said her second. "...but I don't know if is going to be enough."

"Believe me, for now is enough." said the queen.

Her second looked at her with curiosity but she ignored him knowing that when he fought Laurel, the young woman didn't have a great motivation to fight but her revenge and her will to live but that changed with what her ogre told Lauren.

"Prepare the game and tell our first fighter of our champion to get ready." said the queen. "Tomorrow we will see the first fight."

"Yes, my queen." said her second.

Her second left her alone while she looked at him. She knew him enough to know he didn't want only revenge in Laurel for humiliate him, he wanted to kill his other daugther too, the one who chose to be there for her sister.

The one who died by his hand.

But that wasn't the moment for him to face that sister, first, he needed to kill Laurel.

The queen though of her and she couldn't stop a little smile, if she wasn't so dangerous for her plans to take control of the fae world, she would let her live in peace but she couldn't because if Lauren lived, Ysabeu would rule the world and if this happened, she wouldn't have any chance.

"It's such a waste."

Suddenly, her glass fell from her hand and her face turned a mask of desperation while her hands surrounded her head as if she was in great pain, something dark and horrible that was breaking her inside.

The power of a god that she couldn't face despise her trying.

Then she had her vision of a great battle with three beasts fighting against the woman she had in the cell and her friends, then she saw blood, death, destruction and finally peace.

"No!" shouted the queen.

That peace would never exist, she was going to eliminate Odin's general and then, she would take the world as hers. Everything will be hers forever and nobody will stop that from happening.

 _I won't let you!_

She smiled making her last thought dissapear while her inside turned to normal and she looked at the screen again seeing the woman she had in the cell cleaning her wounds and rest as she tried to be ready for what she will have to do in the near future.

"I hope you're ready, Laurel..." said the queen.

Because even if she won her fears then she had to fight her and once Lauren saw her...she was sure the doctor and warrior was done for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Dreams We Share**

After Bo and Rainer came back from their talk, the succubus agreed to investigate what they needed to do to help Lauren in Nelheim giving them different task to solve the problem. Bo, Rainer, Aife and Trick would look into the books for more information about the hell shoes, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale and Krampus would look with different old faes a way to find the shoes and Kenzi...well, Kenzi would do what the others couldn't.

She would get information about Lauren's enemies.

The human parked her car, courtesy of her awesome future husband, in the front door of Lauren's old house thinking of how many enemies she could have. She had a couple of names in her mind but she really wanted to know how many enemies Lauren had in order to find out how much time they had to save her.

She got inside Lauren's house and suddenly, the sense of miss invaded her. She was only here once, when she and Bo came here looking for Lauren and since then, she never came back but now she was here, alone, she had the feeling she should had tried harder to get to know Lauren.

Kenzi breathed, there was nothing she could do now besides she tried to make Lauren understand she had change after they reunited again even if part of her wanted to show the doctor more friendship...even if part of her got angry because she never got the chance to call Lauren, family.

"Focus on this, Malikov...you will have time to talk to her when she comes back from Nelheim." said Kenzi.

She walked through the house, looking everywhere till she found something that caught her eye. A normal CD that made her look at it closely when she saw her name.

 _ **Kenzi**_

The human looked at it in surprise while she look around her to make sure that nobody else was there before she walked to the DVD and put the CD on, sittin on the nearby couch.

She saw Lauren look at her with a smile and exactly like she was before she turned out to be Kaiser making Kenzi realized this was recorded before what happened with Taft.

 **"Hi, Kenzi...I wonder if you're asking yourself what I'm doing here recording this for you and to be truth I'm not really sure why I'm doing this...god, I don't even know if you will want to see this after what I'm going to do..."**

Kenzi breathed, surely she meant what Lauren did during Taft's debacle when everybody thought she betrayed them and nobody cared when Taft tried to kill her.

 **"Bo is going to hate me, Kenzi and you and...and everybody but I** **have to do this because is the only way I know to save you. I know you will ask why I didn't tell you anything sooner but the truth is that this monster doesn't have a heart."explained Lauren. "...and if...if he kills me...I want you to take the box in my drawer."**

Kenzi stopped the DVD for a moment before she went to Lauren's room to grab the black box inside the drawer. Then she went back to the main room and started the DVD again while she opened the box.

Seeing something that left her without words.

 **"That box has memories of my past, Kenzi and even if you don't care about it I want to ask you from human to human to take care of them."**

Kenzi breathed while she took in her hands a medal of bravery, pictures and letters from her partners in Afghanistan, her family, photographs with her parents when she was a little girl and a lot of letters from organitations of war where they invited her to meetings with war heroes that she declined with respect.

Lauren left her memories of her young days...she wanted her to take care of them.

 **"I don't have anyone else, Kenzi, not even Bo and that's why I'm asking you...take care of this box for me, please...I...I have to go...take care of yourself, Kenzi and take care of Bo, goodbye."**

Kenzi eyes were full of tears while she watched Lauren stop the video and the screen turned black. The doctor chose her to take care of her things because she didn't have anyone else and because despise everything, she trusted her.

 _I always take care of you..._

Her eyes closed with the strange vision that appeared in her mind and Kenzi breathed with her heart beating hard in her chest with all the emotions she had inside of her when, suddenly, the door rang and Kenzi jumped.

"Yes?" asked the human.

"I have a letter for...Lauren Lewis." said the voice.

Kenzi got up and opened the door to see a messenger with two big wings in his back that was looking back at her with a smile while he held the letter that had Karen's Beattie name on it.

"Why you bring here Karen's Beattie letters?" asked Kenzi before she could stop herself.

"Ash orders." said the boy. "Now, can you take it, please? I need to go."

Kenzi took the letter before the boy flew away and she turned inside the house again closing the door after her and realizing that the letter was just like the ones Lauren had inside the black box Lauren left for her. That's why Kenzi sat in the couch and breathed before she opened the new letter.

 **Dear Karen Beattie.**

 **Like every year, this month we celebrate the anual meeting of war heroes next week in the veteran room at 9.00 PM and we would like for you to attend. We know how hard is to remember war, especially for you but we want to thank you personally for all the things you did and talk with other veterans about your experiences.**

 **We really want to be honoured with your visit.**

 **Andrew W. Marshall.**

Kenzi read the letter a couple of times before a new idea started to form in her head. It was crazy and they really didn't have time for this but it was something they could do for Lauren, a little way to show they cared for her, besides, she doubted that Bo denied to go as the girlfriend of a war heroine.

"I have a mission..." said Kenzi with a smile.

Because while everyone else was taking care of Lauren's fae side, she was going to take care of the human side of the doctor.

* * *

After healing her injuries, Lauren decided that the better she could do was to sleep a little because she had no idea of what was going to happen in any moment and worried about the surprises that were waiting for her, she thought that, at least, she should rest all she could so she closed her eyes while her body relaxed against the burning ground of hell and sleep took her away from her personal nightmare.

 **Dream...**

 _She looked around her trying to identify where she was but all she saw was a lot of people and the streets full of life making her wonder where the hell she was till she saw someone who she knew very well._

 _"Kenzi?"_

 _The person walked past her and Lauren decided to go after the look-a-like Kenzi till she arrived to a house and got inside making the doctor wonder why she feel familiar with the place and what was happening. Without knowing why, she decided to follow the woman who seemed Kenzi inside the house and saw her making some tea._

 _"Kenzi...what are you doing?" asked Lauren. "...and what are you wearing?"_

 _But Kenzi didn't seemed to be hearing her...she really seemed to be invisible for her making Lauren just look at this Kenzi that just ended to prepare the tea and walked inside a room where Lauren followed her._

 _And what she saw made her open her eyes in surprise..._

 **End Of The Dream...**

Lauren woke up scared and with her heart beating hard on her chest. The dream she had with Kenzi wasn't only that and her eyes watered when she remembered what really happened, the part of the memories that Rainer couldn't restart.

"My god, Kenzi..." muttered Lauren.

She put her hands on her head and smiled realizing now why she never was able to hate the short russian, why she always felt respect and love for her even if Kenzi never felt the same way about her.

"Of course...all this time..."

Now she understood everything and putting her head against the rock, Lauren laughed while her tears ran down her face and she thanked god for letting her remember this moment that gave her new strengh to face her upcoming fight even if she was scared of what Kenzi would think of her when she learn the truth about their connection.

Will she accept her or will she hate her more?

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Trying to find something bout the hell shoes was more easy to say than to find and Bo knew it because she, her father, mother and grandfather spent hours looking for something and the only thing they discovered was what Freyja already told them.

"This is impossible." said Bo. "There's nothing about them."

"There has to be something." said Rainer. "Someone had to use them someway."

"But it never got written down." muttered Trick.

Suddenly, Aife walked up to them and put a book in the table looking at them with worry while she put her finger over a picture of a fae who was dressed like a easy woman and seemed to be some kind of singer.

"She was the last person related to the shoes, Flora Bloome." said Aife.

"Flora Bloome?" asked Rainer. "Where is she?"

"Dead...someone killed her after she lost control with the shoes but it doesn't matter...what matters is who is related to her." said Aife.

"Who?" asked Bo confused.

"Dyson..."

Bo's face changed in seconds before she crossed her arms over her chest at the same time Kenzi got into the room and looked at them feeling the tension of the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenzi.

"I'll call Dyson." said Bo.

"Trick, can you call Dyson?" asked the human before the succubus could move. "BoBo we have something to discuss."

"I can't now, Kenz, I have to..." started Bo.

"Bo is about human Lauren, please." said Kenzi.

Bo looked at her best friend and saw how important it was for her what she wanted to talk making Bo give her phone to her grandfather and grabbed Kenzi's hand to guide her to another room to talk more privately.

"Find Dyson and bring him here." said Bo. "...I want to hear his story."

And like if it was an order, her parents and Trick started to work while she tried to solve another problem that seemed to have the same importance that what she was doing now.

* * *

Inside the room, Kenzi sat looking at Bo while she let the black box from Lauren's house in the table as the succubus looked between her and the box waiting for an explanation.

"This box is Lauren's, she let it for me to take care of it before she left with Taft." said Kenzi. "...inside this are Lauren's memories, pictures with her family, her friends from the military doctors...and her brave medal from Afghanistan..."

"Afghanistan?" asked Bo surprised.

"She was there as a part of a team of doctors...is a long story and everything is here." said Kenzi.

"How can you know all this?" asked Bo intrigued. "...why she left you the box?"

"She thought you would hate her after Taft...and she was right and...I don't know, I think she wanted this to pass from human to human." said Kenzi. "...at the end, we were the same even if I didn't wanted to see it."

Bo looked at her before she walked to the box and saw what her best friend was telling her, the pictures that made her smile and the face she loved so much it hurts. Then she saw the brave medal taking it in her hands with a renewed feeling of pride that made Bo look at Kenzi with more emotion that Kenzi ever saw her.

"I miss her so much, Kenzi..." said Bo.

Kenzi moved to hug the succubus while Bo cried. It was true that all the matter with the shoes gave them the chance to save Lauren but the truth about losing her was far too strong and even if she tried, Bo wasn't always the super woman she tried to be.

"I know but I want to propose you something. I want to do something for Lauren." said Kenzi.

Bo looked at her with the brave medal in her hands while her best friend gave her the letter Lauren received while she was at her home. Bo read it and then she looked back at Kenzi in surprise.

"Kenzi..."

"She never went, BoBo and I know were in a difficult moment and that our priority is the hell shoes but I think that learning about past Lauren is as important as saving her." said Kenzi. "...at least, it will help us to know her better."

Bo looked at her best friend and the at the letter again thinking if it was a good idea till she realized that maybe it was time to know more about her Lauren, she wanted something more about her and her past as Karen Beattie.

"You win, Kenzi." said Bo.

"Good..." said Kenzi with a smile. "...it may sound strange but I can't wait to go."

"Why?" asked Bo.

"I don't know...anyway, I think it will be good, Bo, really." said Kenzi.

"I think so too." said Bo.

"Bo?"

The door opened and they saw Aife who looked at the two best friends before she crossed her arms and let a breath out making a little move with her head to let them now what she wanted to say them.

"Let's go." said Bo.

"Bo?" asked Kenzi.

"It's Dyson...he knows the last person who had the hell shoes." said Bo.

And just like that, the news surprised Kenzi while Bo go out the room to where the wolf was to have a long talk with him over what he knew and the most important matter for them.

If he knew the real location of the hell shoes in this very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Stories About The Past**

Dyson was called and didn't have any choice but go to see Bo even if all he wanted was stay in his gym where he and Tamsin just reconnected in many ways that his wolf was hauling in happiness and making him have one of the strangest dreams he had in his life.

A dream where the wolf spirit appeared to tell him that his inner wolf chose his mate and he needed to remember what Flora Bloome told him before she died.

 _Your love is yet to come..._

When he meet Bo, he thought that she was his true love but he was wrong, his true mate was Tamsin and now he could see it very clear making him regret all the times he ruled his own happiness and Bo's in order to fullfil a wrong destiny.

"Dyson, thanks for coming." said Bo with a smile.

"Is not a problem." said Dyson giving her hug. "What's wrong?"

"I go straight to the point...do you know Flora Bloome?" asked Bo.

The question surprised Dyson and made him angry not for the possibility of Bo discovering his past life as a balcheor but because Flora was a had memory that he really didn't want to remember.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Dyson.

"Dyson, I need the truth." said Bo. "She was the last person that used the hell shoes by the books."

Dyson's eyes turned yellow as he got away from the succubus. He didn't want to remember his stupidity and what he didn't understand those years ago when he was nothing more but a rebel puppy. His immaturity made Flora do all she did and die in the way she died.

"Damn...I knew she had them." said Dyson.

"What happened?" asked Bo.

Dyson breathed. He never thought the king could be that bad but he was wrong like so many other times and because his naivety, he lost the first woman that meant something to him.

He made the same mistake that later cost him Ciara.

 _What if it happens the same with Tamsin? Or what if I let Bo take the same destiny Flora had?_

Because that was what Dyson was really thinking right now, the fact that the women who had been in his life ended up dead or the truth that if wasn't the chosen to wear the shoes the she would turn like Flora.

"You can't go to find them, Bo." said Dyson.

The surprise filled Bo's face before he turned his back to her thinking in Bo in the same way he saw Flora, out of control, ashamed of what she was doing but without being able to stop it till she was killed and finally could rest in peace.

He didn't want that future for Bo even if it was the only way to save Lauren.

"Dyson..."

"You can't go, Bo." said Dyson again. "Flora...the shoes were a present from the king, she put them on and...and then...she changed, she turned into a monster and killed a lot of people unable to stop herself."

The tears ran down the wolfs eyes while Bo looked at him a little confused and worried, Flora's story seemed painful for Dyson and Bo didn't want to hurt him.

"I tried to stop her but I couldn't and in the end she died, killed by a man." said Dyson. "All was a trap."

The succubus breathed, that wasn't what she wanted to hear and, to say the truth, she was worried about the power that the shoes held or what they could do if they controled her.

She could kill everybody and that wasn't what she wanted.

"If you're not the chosen it will happen the same to you, Bo and I'm not letting that happen." said Dyson. "...you're and Lauren are my friends and even if I would give everything to have her back I don't think the hell shoes are a good option."

"They're the only option." said Bo a little worried. "I don't want to become a monster, Dyson, but I can't leave Lauren alone."

The wolf understood her better than she though because if it was Tamsin he would do the same but at the same time he couldn't let Bo go through the same Flora did.

"Dyson...I have to know where they are. I have to see if they're real and then I have to think something to stop them if they hurt me." said Bo. "...I can be a little rebel but I don't want to be a monster or be killed. I want my life and live it with the woman I love and my family."

Dyson looked at her and breathed, Bo had hope when Freyja came to them and told them the way to save Lauren but now, with all the problems they had Bo was starting to lose hope again and there was nothing worse than to see Bo completely destroyed.

"Flora died and I hid one of the shoes when I buried her but the other one was left with an old friend of mine hoping that no one could find them ever again." muttered Dyson. "...I will give you the one I have and then we will look for our friend."

"Thanks..." said Bo. "...thanks for trusting me, Dyson."

"I trust you with my life, Bo." said Dyson. "...and I hope you have good luck, like always."

Bo smiled and hugged the wolf before the door opened and Hale came in looking worried accompained by and old man and with Krampus who walked to Bo and looked at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Bo.

"The bood game are about to start, Bo." said Hale. "...and this chamán say that Lauren is in a more trouble than we thought."

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Kenzi was too focused in writting the letter for the reunion that she ended exausted and was sleeping soundly in the chair of Lauren desk.

 **Dream...**

 _She walked through the empty streets, the old houses and the ground surrounded her and she was unable to know where she was even if all seemed familiar._

 _"Lauren?" muttered Kenzi when she saw a figure she knew._

 _The woman turned and smiled before Kenzi ran to her and threw herself in the waiting arms of the blonde making them both fall to the ground._

 _"Lauren!" shouted Kenzi. "How is this possible?"_

 _"Is a dream, Kenzi." laughed Lauren touching her face. "...I'm so happy to see you."_

 _The human got confused about Lauren's behavior but she said nothing because she felt like Lauren and besides, they had to talk about more important things._

 _"We were devastated when you died, doc..." started Kenzi. "...Bo was inconsolable and she couldn't get out the bed for days, she didn't eat or feed and we weren't better but everything is going to change as soon we find the hell shoes..._

 _"The who of what?" asked Lauren confused._

 _"The hell shoes. We're looking for them and then BoBo is going to be able to save you from hell." said Kenzi. "...Lauren, we're going to get you out of that place."_

 _"No...Kenzi, you can't..." said Lauren._

 _"Why?" asked the human confused._

 _"Because the blood games are about to start and I want Bo far away from them." said Lauren. "..if I win they let me come back..."_

 _"We know, Freyja told us and don't put that face. Tamsin went to look for you to Valhalla after your death and Odin told her to bring Freyja who only was able to come with Bo's love for you. She told us about the blood games and the hell shoes." explained Kenzi._

 _"Then don't let her come..." said Lauren. "...tell her she has to trust me, that I will win this and the only thing she have to do is wait a little longer."_

 _Kenzi crossed her arms and looked at Lauren with a frown while she remembered how she tried to convince Bo and how Bo decided to save Lauren with or without them._

 _"She's not going to stop." said Kenzi._

 _"I know." growled Lauren. "...Kenzi..."_

 _"She loves you...if there was any doubt before now it's pretty clear." said the human. "...nothing is going to stop her, Lauren. Bo's changed, she is..."_

 _"What she has to be." said Lauren with a smile._

 _"Yeah...she's a queen. Brave, strong, kind." said Kenzi. "...She's done everything she had to do for the fae and for the humans."_

 _Lauren felt the tears run down her face while Kenzi told her bout the things the woman she loved did and the doctor felt proud of her love now more than ever when she knew now, for sure, that her succubus was truly a good queen._

 _"Tell her to be careful, Kenzi...that I will fight to come back to her but I need her and all of you to be safe, ok?" said Lauren. "...promise me."_

 _"I promise you that, sister." said Kenzi before she remembered another thing she wanted to say. "...oh, there's something...me and BoBo are going to go to your military reunion."_

 _The news surprised Lauren while Kenzi started to see her dissapear making her realize that she was waking up, something that Lauren herself told her in the same moment._

 _"The ogre is calling me...I have to start the games." said Lauren. "...be careful, Kenzi, all of you."_

 _"Always...kick their asses, doc." said the human._

 _Lauren smiled and before she dissapeared completely, she hugged Kenzi making the little russian feel all the love the doctor had for her as she finally went away and Kenzi stayed a couple of second before she started to dissapear to knowing that she waking up._

 **End Of The Dream...**

Kenzi woke up with a strange feeling when suddenly, she saw a woman in front of her who was smiling and that came closer to her.

"So...it was you..." muttered the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Kenzi.

The woman grabbed Kenzi before the human could do something and with a little move of her hand, they dissapeared letting only the smoke as the clue of they being there in the first place.

* * *

Bo was really worried now, the chamán not only told her the consequences of losing a fight in the blood games, he told her who were Lauren's enemies too.

"That monster..." growled Dyson. "...if I could be there."

"They our worst enemies, someone from her like Taft or the Una Mens but the Garuda..." muttered Bo. "...and the witch..."

"...and her father, my queen." said the chamán. "...her father in her past life."

The doors opened then revealing Rainer, Aife and Trick who walked to Bo while Dyson told them what the chamán said and Rainer eyes turned dark with hate as he heard Laurel's father's name, the person who was her worst enemy and his.

"Rainer?" asked his wife.

"He's the principal reason why I brought Lauren with me in the first place." growled Rainer. "...insesible bastard, I knew he was a problem but I thought it was all solved when he died."

"What happened?" asked Bo.

"He hit Laurel. He thought that she was evil because she like girls and I'm not going to tell you what he forced her to do, the days she spent in bed after he..." muttered Rainer. "...sometimes Laurel had to restrain me before I killed him."

Bo felt her blood boil when she heard what Laurel's father did to her and thought that if she were there in that moment, she would have made that man learn the lesson of not touching what was hers.

"Bo, calm down...your eyes are blue." said Aife.

"How could he do this to her." said Bo.

"That wasn't the worst he did.." said Rainer. "...look, Bo. Laurel's mother died from blood loss after Evelyn was born."

"Who is Evelyn?" asked Dyson.

"Laurel's younger sister." said Rainer.

"Laurel had a sister?" asked Trick.

Rainer didn't had a lot of details because Laurel tried to protect her sister the best she could and he never knew what happened to Evelyn. All he knew was that when he went to save Laurel, Evelyn was long gone.

"Evelyn...the little I know about her is that she was beautiful, fierce and she protected Laurel with her life." said Rainer. "...but I never knew what happened to her."

"Let me look in the history books." said Trick. "...I think I read something happening in the city long time ago related to a little girl from a poor family."

Rainer turned to his daugther who seemed more lost than ever in her feelings, she was trying to control herself between the surprise of finding out about Lauren's sister and sadness about knowing what her father used to do to her.

"Bo?"

"Trick, find everything you can about Lauren's family, I want to know everything about that bastard and...and whatever happened. Chamán, I don't want to use you more than I have to but you're my only link with hell right now..." said Bo.

"I will help you, my queen." said the chamán.

"Dyson, find Tamsin and start you part of the plan." said Bo. "...I need to find this shoes and fast."

"Sure, Bo."

"Hale, where is...?"

Suddenly, the doors of the room opened showing a worried Tamsin who seemed scared while Dyson hugged her as she closed her eyes using her wolf support to be more calm.

"Tamsin?" asked Bo.

"Someone took Kenzi...she's gone, Bo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Witch Without Heart**

Like she thought, the ogre was waiting for her when Lauren woke up before she got ready for her first fight against the Norn that was going to start twenty minutes later in the battle room.

"They're interesting enemies..." said the ogre.

"Sure...when I was alive I never was bored." laughed Lauren. "...but not everyone of the are my enemies, in fact, the Norn is Dyson's and Kenzi's."

"Dyson and Kenzi?" asked the ogre.

"The wolf and the human, long story. The case is that I suppose that your queen of the hive is a little desperate to get rid of me using the best worst people of the fae world." said Lauren.

The ogre wasn't doubting that, he was one of the chosen to be part of the team that was present when the queen of the hive asked Hela for the blood games and he was the one who saw Hela giving them not for pleasure but for insistence.

"If you want to get out of her, you must fight and win her." said the ogre.

"Oh, believe me, I'm going to win them." said Lauren.

"You seem confident." said the ogre.

"I have my motives to go back to my world. Family, friends, the woman of my life." said Lauren. "...losing is not an option."

The beast of hell looked at her with a smile before he helped her out of her cell and walked with her to the battle room where her first enemy was waiting, someone intelligent and powerful that needed all her atention.

"I hope you win, warrior." said the ogre. "There's something about you that don't deserve to be in this place."

"Wow...I didn't knew you could be on my side." said Lauren.

"I can't but Hela never hear us and long time ago, I had the same dreams you had but...well, let's not talk about it, you have a witch to win." said the ogre.

Lauren looked at him before the door opened for her and they two of them got inside the room to find her father in the stage with, what she assumed, was the queen of the hive.

"Knelt, warrior." said her father.

"Yeah, sure..." said Lauren. "...show me my opponent and let the protocol go, _second_.

Her father frowned making Lauren smile before all turned black and white and the doctor tried to see something in the smoke when, suddenly, in front of her appeared a big tree and the woman she was supposed to defeat.

"Lauren Lewis..." sang the witch.

The fight started and for some reason, Lauren started to think that maybe this fight would be harder than she though but she wasn't let it get in her way, in the end, she had a beautiful and sexy as hell woman waiting for her back home.

 _For Bo..._

"Let's do this, witch." said Lauren.

And the darkness turned into light.

* * *

Bo got ready the strategy in a second, she had Hale taking care of her things in hopes to distract him from the worry of not knowing what happened to his soon to be wife. Her parents and Trick were researching about Lauren's family and meanwhile she, Dyson and Tamsin went to look for Kenzi starting from the last place she was seen.

"Bo, stop!"

But it was too late, the succubus opened the door with a hard kick breaking it while she entered in the room, Bo was furious and she was ready to kill anyone to tried to hurt Kenzi.

"Dyson!"

The wolf entered in the room followed by Tamsin because he knew Bo needed him to look for clues to save Kenzi even if he didn't needed to look very close to find a essence that made him remember one person.

One person that only meant problems for them.

"Bo...I know who took Kenzi."

"Who..." growled the succubus.

Dyson looked at Tamsin who took his hand before the wolf turned to Bo again and breathed getting ready to tell her the truth that he knew it would make the succubus very angry.

"Dyson?" asked Tamsin beside him.

"The essence is from the girl I give the other shoe, Bo. "said Dyson. "...she took Kenzi."

And now the question was why that woman would take Kenzi with her.

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Kenzi woke up at the sound of some dishes and the first she did was look around her to see that she was unable to move making her angry at the person who took her.

"You woke up already?" asked the woman in front of her.

"Who are you? Why you kidnapped me?" asked Kenzi. "When Bo find out about this, you're death, that's if my soon to be husband don't find you first..."

"...shut up, I did it for you." said the woman.

"For me?" asked Kenzi. "Yeah...sure..."

The woman looked at her and the walked to Kenzi to show her a old photograph of someone who was just like her. Kenzi knew that the photograph was to old to be hers but she couldn't understand who she was there.

That's till she had another vision.

 **Memory:**

 _She entered in the room trying not to scare the person who was sleeping inside and she left the water beside the bed while she closed her eyes. The wounds would let some scars, Evelyn was sure of that but that wasn't the worst, the worst was the psicological wounds._

 _What her father did was unforgivable..._

 _"Go, Evelyne..."_

 _"No, I'll stay with you till you get better and then I'll go to see the old Marshall." said Evelyn. "...father can't do this anymore."_

 _"No...if you tell him it only get you in trouble and nobody would believe you because...because I'm a monster..." she told her sister." Let it be, Ev..."_

 _But she couldn't, that was her sister and even if they fought Evelyn loved her with all she had, besides, she never suffered the same treat her sister had to endure but Evelyn was always forced to keep the house clean and ready for her father's guests and her father wanted to make her the same person he was: bad, cruel, a demon._

 _"You come first..." muttered Evelyn. "...now, let me help."_

 _And her sister let her help making Evelyn smile as she moved to see her sister's face in the shadows..._

 **End Of The Memory...**

"Wake up!"

Kenzi moved her head as she came back from her vision and a tear moved down her cheek when she realized something that let her without words.

"Who is that lady?" asked Kenzi looking at the photograph.

"Is Evelyn...or that's the name in the picture." said the woman that now seemed a little confused with Kenzi's behavior.

Evelyn...she had her memories and she was just like her: dark hair, penetrating eyes, determined pose and that face...

"Look, what I want to to see in the picture is the shoes she's wearing." said the woman showing her Evelyn's shoes."...they call them the hell shoes and...and I have one of them."

Kenzi's mind went overdrive with that words while she looked the woman show her one of the shoes Bo was looking for to bring back Lauren from hell.

"How...? What...?" asked Kenzi.

But before she could say something else, the shoes flew from the woman's hand to her lap making the human look at them in surprise while the woman threw her hands to her head and looked at them with worry.

"I knew they were yours..." muttered the woman. "Damn you, Dyson Thornwood..."

"Dyson Thornwood?" asked Kenzi. "You know him?"

"Is the stupid wolf I meet when I was younger." said the woman. "He gave me this shoe long time ago to hid it after my best singer died because of it."

Kenzi open her mouth to tell something when, suddenly, the door exploded and she saw Bo getting in the room with her blue banshee act on and Dyson and Tamsin behind her.

"You..." said the woman.

"How could you kidnap my best friend." growled Bo in a voice that wasn't hers. "You will pay for this."

While Bo was talking, Dyson and Tamsin went to Kenzi helped her making the human run to her best friend to stop Bo from killing that woman.

"You're ok?" asked Bo barely containing her succubus.

"Yes, don't kill her, BoBo, she gave me this." said Kenzi.

Bo felt her jaw hitting the ground when she saw the hell shoe in Kenzi's hand before the human went back to where she was and grabbed the picture that was in the ground.

"Kenzi?" asked Bo.

"You're not the chosen, BoBo..." muttered Kenzi.

Bo didn't knew what Kenzi was saying making the succubus turn to the woman who breathed before she got up from the ground while Bo walked to Kenzi, putting a hand in her shoulder and trying to understand what was happening.

"Kenzi..."

"It's me..." said Kenzi showing the photograph to Bo. "...I'm the chosen to wear the hell shoes."

 **-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

The witch was fighting pretty well for Lauren's standars and she wasn't even moving when she attacked her using her mind powers to put her on the ground at the same time the people shouted her name in hopes of killing her.

Only her father and her other opponets seemed to be calm enough to watch her fight in silence.

But Lauren was used to people watching and hoping her to fail and she wasn't going to give them that pleasure. She knew the witch had a weak point and she only needed to find it before she killed her.

"You give up, human?" asked the witch.

"In your dreams..." breathed Lauren. "Chains!"

She looked around her before she felt the ground shake and started to run avoiding the holes in the ground and surprising all her enemies and the people watching her fight.

"She's good..." said the Garuda.

"I told you..." muttered the Una Men.

Lauren jumped enough to catch witch's cane with one of her chains and throw it to the other side of the room while she used the other chain to hit the witch in the face making her fall to the ground as she stopped the attack and used the chains to stand in the ground with a smile.

"Finally..." said Lauren.

But the witch got up without warning and moved her hand hitting Lauren in the face and making her fly to the ground in a posture that would mean death for any other human.

"Come on, human..." muttered the ogre.

"Do you think it would be that easy?" asked the witch.

Lauren breathed, of course it couldn't be that easy and her over confidence cost her that punch but she wasn't going to give up. She got up cleaning the blood on her lip and looked at the witch while she remembered certain conversation with Kenzi long time ago, before her break with Bo. Kenzi told her how she defeated the Norn using a chainsaw to cut her tree.

 _That's how I got Dyson's love back, doc. I used the chainsaw to scare her and she gave it back to me..._

"It must be that..." said Lauren.

The witch moved her hand and Lauren jumped with the impulse from the explosion the Norn caused to get over her and get to the tree surprising everyone, her father included, then, she used her chains to cut the tree looking that the panic face that the Norn was showing when Lauren put the tree over her head using the chains to support it.

"Now what?" asked Lauren.

"Let it go!" shouted the Norn.

"If you insist..."

Lauren smiled before she threw the tree to one of the holes the Norn created showing the power of the warrior of the dark king and making the Norn cry as she felt to the ground and then dissapear in front of all the people who watched the scene in silence.

"That is what you wanted, right!?" shouted Lauren.

The people started to shout and clap at Lauren while her enemies looked at her with arms crossed and her father growled grabbing his sword with all the fury he felt.

"You will fight her when your time comes and if she survives..." said the queen of the hive.

Lauren's father looked at Lauren as she left the room with the ogre while she touched her injured side making him smile as he saw that, al least, she didn't go untouched from this fight.

"It's going to be the easiest fight I ever had." said the man.

Even if the brilliant eyes of the queen of the hive and her smile told them another story.


End file.
